


Heart won't rest till I find him- Larry Stylinson

by anygays28



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry as a rich business owner, Louis gets sold to harry, M/M, Model Louis, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anygays28/pseuds/anygays28
Summary: Harry and Louis fall in love after Harry is asked to draw male model Louis. Things are going well until Louis' past comes back to get him.All kinds of comments are welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, I'd really appreciate some feedback. Thanks - A

Harry walked into his art lesson as normal.  
He sat down and started taking his things out. He waited for a bit until the others had arrived as well.  
" Good Afternoon students " Mrs Writhers enthusiastically said.  
The class mumbled back a good afternoon.  
" Today we will be drawing a male nude model. I hope everyone's okay with that, if not then there's the door and you may leave if you wish. "  
A few students glanced at each other for a few moments before a duo got up and left.  
" okay so let's get started, I want to introduce you all to Louis our model that we will be drawing today. "  
As soon as she said that a boy walked in with feathery chesnut brown hair and ocean blue eyes.  
" Good Afternoon everyone I'm Louis and as you all know you're all going to draw me today " He looked around the class his eyes lingering at Harry.  
They both held eye contact before being cut off by someone.  
" DUH " someone at the back of the room yelled.  
" Okay let's get started "  
Soon after everyone started getting out their pencils and started setting up at their stations. Mrs Writhers positioned Louis before going to the back of the class and sitting down.  
Louis sat there looking perfect. Harry stared a bit and when he was fully satisfied he started with the drawing.  
He started to imagine Louis' toned abs in his head while sketching it out on the paper. when he finished he looked back at louis to be found with blue eyes staring back at him.  
When he looked down at his lower region Harry felt a bit hesitant but Louis' gave him a nod before finishing off the rest of the drawing.  
When he finished he looked around to see that everyone was pacing up their things.  
" Okay students, that's it for today and until next lesson goodbye" and thank you for your time Louis" she said before getting up to leave. The rest of the students soon following after her.  
Harry looked back to see Louis heading towards him, a smirk planted on his face.  
Harry nervously went to pack his things away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey Curly" Louis said  
" I have a name and that is Harry " Harry said trying his best to sound confident.  
" Sassy, I like it "  
" what do you want, I have to leave" Louis moved toward him until their chests touched. Louis leaned in towards his ear and whispered " YOU" before licking behind his ear and blowing on it.  
" wh-aa-at" Harry stuttered.  
" I want you down on your knees, lips around my- all of a sudden he felt Harry's lips smash against his he licked his lower lip before being granted in and letting his tongue roam around inside harry's mouth.  
Louis trailed his hands up harry's shirt feeling his slight abs. Harry let out a small moan as louis' hands reached his boxers.  
"Bathroom " Harry said before dragging Louis out of the room.  
when they entered the toilets Louis pushed Harry into one of the stalls before leaning against the wall and unzipping harry's jeans soon followed by his own.  
Louis didn't waste time before shoving two of his fingers in harry's mouth. Harry bent down stretching his bum out for Louis.  
Louis scissored him making them both moan in pleasure.  
He then lined his throbbing member against Harry's raw. He slowly thrusted in before coming to a halt. "M-o-ove" Harry said.  
Louis started thrusting into Harry while occasionally pressing kisses down his spine and entire back. He then hit harry's prostate making Harry moan out his name.  
Later they both hit their climax cumming . Louis slowly pulled out. He grinned at the image in front of him. Harry was stood there panting with his sweat glistening and his  
curls stuck to his forehead.  
Louis went closer to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. " This wasn't just a one time thing was it Louis"  
" No of course not, love " Louis said stroking Harry's curls. Harry grinned.  
They then cleaned up and left the bathroom to collect Harry's belongings.  
" Mine or yours" Louis asked as they stepped out of the building.  
"Yours " Harry said. " Sure thing love" Louis said before linking his arms with Harry. 

THIRD PERSON POV 

My blood started boiling when I saw him link arms with the curly headed lad.  
He was mine and always will be mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment , I promise I don't bite. :) - A


	2. Grudges

Aiden's POV

I bashed in through the front door. 

" What the fuck Aiden, what's wrong with you " Liam said  
Liam was my mate, we both moved in together after Uni. He was like a brother to me after everything that happened with Louis. 

" He can't do this to me. He loved me. Only me. " I yelled falling down on my knees in the living area. 

" Aiden you really need to forget him. Your break up with him was the best for you. He couldn't stay in a abusive relationship with you."

" I didn't want it to be that way. I just didn't like him and his job. He was only mine to see. His body was mine only mine. "

" He's a model a nude model it's his job. He wasn't cheating on you."

" well I didn't like his fucking job. Why couldn't he sacrifice his job for me. He said I was his true love, he can't just move on like that" " move on, what do you mean" Liam said raising his eyebrows " he was with this guy today. They were looking at each other so lovingly and had their arms linked. " " well you should be happy " " happy ? He's mine and always will be mine. I make him happy, I make him smile, I do it not this curly lad. " " You used to make him happy, you don't anymore " Liam corrected him. " I did and always will, I will get him back. I will " he said as he stormed to his room.


	3. Beginning

They drove to Louis' house in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was more like a comfortable silence.  
When they got to Louis ' mansion like house, Harry's mouth wide opened. " Wow " " do you live alone " Harry said  
"Uhm yeah " Louis said awkwardly. 

* Flashback *  
" Welcome home " Louis said as him and Aiden walked in. 

"What about Liam " 

" Don't worry about that, i've already told him " " and I'll help you with the rent "

" You really don't have to " 

" I want to " 

" thanks so much, I love you " he said as he pecked his lips

"Love you too babe " Louis said kissing him back 

* End flashback * 

" Louis, are you there " Harry said as he waved his hands in front of his face 

" yeah sorry bout that I just zoned out for a bit " " let's go in " 

They entered the mansion as they saw a middle aged woman came over walking to them .

" Greetings Mr Tomlinson and Mr..... " Styles, Harry Styles " he said shaking her hand. 

" you can call him by his name Mary " Louis said in a firm tone

" but I used to call Mr Grimsh- "

" You may leave now "

She walked off into the kitchen. 

" come on let me give you a tour of the house " he said taking his hand before leading him up the stairs. 

He showed him all the bedrooms and study rooms, before he came to his bedroom. 

" And this is my room, which will soon be your room as well, if you want it to "

" I want it to " 

They just stared at each other before Harry closed the gap between them and placed him plump lips on Louis' thin  
ones. It was a short but simple and sweet kiss.


	4. Boyfriend ?

* A month later *

Harry had now moved in with Louis and was working in a grocery store and part time at a bakery. Louis was still continuing his job as a model . 

" I'm home " Harry said as he walked into the house. He started to walk to the living room when he saw candles and roses scattered on the floor. As he looked up he was met with blue eyes .  
" Louis, what's all this " Harry asked as he now just saw the table with food and a vase of roses.  
"Um it's a dinner date, I thought -  
"It's beautiful "  
" it is ? "  
" yeah it really is. Come on then let's eat I'm starving. "  
Louis went to the kitchen and brought back the plates and put it for both him and Harry.  
" So what is this " Harry asked looking down at his plate.  
"Chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in para ham with a side of homemade mash " he said.  
"Mmmm, let's tuck in shall we "

 

After finishing eating they were both sat on the couch snuggling while watching TV.  
"Harry can I ask you something "  
"Yeah sure "  
" Umm you know since we've been dating for quite a long time now, can we u-um, can you u-um  
"Lou "  
"Willyoubemyboyfriend" Louis said in a rush  
"Come again "  
" will you be my boyfriend ? "  
" yes, yes of course I will. " he said before leaping onto louis and kissing him passionately.


	5. Who is he ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed so forgive me for that. Anyways enjoy reading ♡

Harry's POV 

It was a Saturday and I was working at a bakery while Louis was gone to his mother's. 

*Ting *

A young man with a side quiff and brown eyes walked into the bakery. 

"Hey , welcome to Laura's Bakey, how could I help " I said flashing a smile at him.

"Could I have two sausage rolls and a pack of four vanilla cupcakes. "

I started packing his order. I could feel his eyes on me .  
"Here's your order I said passing him the bag. "That'll be £6.57" He passed me a tenner and a price of paper before walking out of the door.  
I just stood there a bit shocked as to what just happened.  
I put the tenner away and opened the note which read " see u tomorrow " . I just tossed it in the trash can and carried on with the rest of my day as usual. 

 

"Honey I'm home " I heard as the front door shut. 

"Hey lou " I said sitting up on the couch before peking his lips. 

" How was your day at the bakery " he asked 

"It was alright, same as always " I said not wanting to bring up anything about the strange event that happened.  
"How bout yours "

"Great, although I really missed you " 

"Me too " " Come on let's have dinner I made your favourite pasta "

After finishing hing their dinner they went to sleep. While Louis was asleep Harry just couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the bakery .


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up the next morning feeling a light weight on his chest. He looked down to see Louis on his chest cuddled into his chest, light snores escaping his lips. He leaned down and lightly placed a kiss on his nose, which caused him to wake up. Louis looked up to see Harry staring at him lovingly. 

" Morning Lou "

"Morning Haz " "How long have you been staring at me ? "

"Long enough "

" Creep " Louis said as he got up the bed to put his shirt on. 

" A creep that you love " Harry said walking over to him. 

"Yeah, yeah whatever " " let's go get breakfast and then I'll drop you off to the bakery. 

" kay "

Aiden's POV 

I sat there waiting for him for a fucking hour. But it was all worth it, this was all for me and Louis' future and happiness. 

I sat there staring into space before a familiar face came into the bakery.


	7. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this at 11 in the night. Larry has ruined me. 

Harry's POV 

I walked into the bakery as normal when I was met with eyes staring at me from the table near the corner.   
I just smiled at him and walked into start working. I put my apron and headed into the kitchen and starting baking the new batches of cupcakes when I was interrupted by a voice " Harry, someone"s calling for you, they say that they have something important to talk about " 

I looked at her confused before walking out to the front. There he was standing with a smirk on his face. 

"Hey gorgeous, you free " he asked staring deep into my eyes.

"I um was just finishing off my cupcakes, why ? " I said back trying to hide my nervousness.

He leaned over the counter and came close to my ear before whispering " For coffee together, didn't you read the note yesterday babe " I gulped before moving back and rushing off into the kitchen. What the actual fuck jut happened I thought to myself.   
After composing myself and went to Barbara and told her that I'm taking a short break, since it was very quiet and there weren't many customers I thought a little chat wouldn't hurt .

When I came out I went over to the table he was sitting at. I tapped his shoulder before he looked up at me. 

" hello Harry, you finally came " How did he know my name. 

"Ermm hi....

"Aiden " 

Hi Aiden, may I ask how you know my name "

Aiden's POV

Shit. What should I say now. 

" The woman said your name out loud when she called you " That was a close one. 

"Oh ok, I thought you were some sort of a stalker " 

" nah I'm not " little did he know   
"Come sit " 

"Oh yeah " he said before sitting opposite me. 

"So tell me more about yourself " he said while fiddling with his rings. 

" Well, I'm Harry styles, and I'm 22 and I work at the bakery as well as the grocery store and I have a boyfriend called louis who I love - , oh sorry just got a bit carried away " 

"No, it's fine, so tell me more about your boyfriend louis " anger boiled inside me saying the word boyfriend.

"Well we met at my art lesson when I was drawing him nude basically, and then we got to know each other and then later on I decided to move in with him "

"What about you ? Single or....

" yes single and ready to mingle " I said before winking at him. 

He looked down at his watch before looking back up. "I'm afraid I have to go now " he said while getting up.

"Erm could I have your number, if that's okay " 

"Yeah sure " he took my phone and entered his number. 

" I'll call you later then Harry, nice to meet you " 

"Likewise " he said before walking off into the kitchen. 

I waliked out of the bakery feeling proud. I was one step closer to my goal.


	8. Is he back ?

Louis POV 

During work I was so bored, I just couldn't stop thinking about Harry. He was my everything. When I got off work I went home as soon as I could. 

As soon as I opened the front door I was attacked with lips on me, I slowly melted into the kiss. Once both Harry and I pulled apart I just stared at him, even if I see him every single day I just cannot get over his beauty. His hair which was now short and his pump lips and deep deep dimples. 

"How's your day been " I said as we made our way to the couch. 

"It was good, I met someone new " I smiled. Harry was such a lovable person, obviously someone would want to be friends with him. 

"Oh cool, what's his or her name " I said as I walked to the kitchen to get some water to drink. 

"Aiden, he seemed a bit too friendly but I guess he'll stop that now that I told him I've got a boyfriend " I stopped right in my tracks when I heard the name. Everything stopped right there, my mind took over my body. 

" Louis are you just going to stand there or come here and cuddle me " I heard harry say. I just nodded, not being able to move. 

I took the glass of water and began drinking it before going over to Harry. 

He was watching X factor , when I started talking.

"So tell me more about this Aiden guy " I said trying to control my emotions taking over me. 

"Well he has quiffed hair and brown eyes and he..... " It couldn't be, why would he suddenly come back to his life. It just couldn't I said to myself. 

"Lou, are you tired, you seem to be zoning out a lot " 

"Err yeah work was a bit tiring today " 

" tiring ? , all you had to do was lay down naked which you're pretty good at doing " he said as he winked at me.

" 'm just tired , backs aching "

" go upstairs and lay down, I'll be there in a bit and give you a massage "

I walked upstairs my mind filled with thoughts about Aiden. I kept convincing myself that it wasn't him, it couldn't.


	9. PROMISES AND BASICALLY SMUT. *READ AT YOUR OWN RISK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the smut ;)

Harry's POV 

I went upstairs to our bedroom to find Louis' laying down on our bed. He was laying down flat on his stomach. I went over to him and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Haz"

"Yeah" he looked over to me eyes filled with tears. "what's wrong baby "

"promise you'll never leave "

"promise, I'll always be here with you " he looked up at me with poofy red eyes. " fuck me "

" babe I think you should rest yeah, maybe some other day "

"please, make me feel good" he said with puppy dog eyes. I leaned down and kissed him before reaching over to the drawer and pulling out lube and a condom.   
This was the first time louis was a bottom and I was a top. I couldn't wait to know how it felt to be inside of Louis. 

I turned back to Louis and attacked his whole face with kisses. 

Louis POV 

He started sucking under my jaw before slightly blowing on it. " Gonna make you feel so good" he whispered into my ear his hot breath fanning over my skin making my cock twitch.

" need you inside me " I mumbled 

he went down to nip at the waistband of my boxers before taking off his own. 

" Gonna stretch you now okay ? "  
I nodded words unable to come out of my mouth.   
His long and cold fingers prodded against my clenched muscles, he slowly slid in trying not to hurt me. His long slick fingers felt amazing against my warm skin. 

" you good "

" yeah" he then adds in another finger as he starts to scissor me open his fingertips slightly curving making me let out a moan. 

" I'm ready "  
without waiting any longer he pulled his fingers out and rolling the condom onto his dick.   
" lay down on your back for me lou, wanna see your face angel " i lay down on my back looking up at his now short hair stuck against his forehead. 

He leaned down and started kissing me while lining himself at my entrance and slowly entering. i clenched my eyes shut at the pain and pleasure, my nails made their way down his back scratching against the milky white skin. i was surely gonna leave some marks there. he started slowly thrusting in and out. it started off as slow thrust before harry started slamming himself into me. the pleasure filled my whole body. I was so close to releasing . " M gonna cum " i said voice stuttering, not waiting for his reply i let go. not long after he released inside of me before pulling out. he threw the condom into the trash before collapsing next to me. 

" i love you so much, never forget that " 

" love you too , 'm tired " 

" lets have a shower and then we'll go to sleep "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well....


	10. Annoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating earlier. Was too busy reading other fanfics rather than updating my own OOPS !

I week later  
It had been a week since Harry had told Louis about aiden. Since then Harry and Aiden had been talking and became close friends.

Louis POV 

We were sitting down watching The notebook my favourite movie. I looked at Harry to see him looking at his phone and texting rapidly.

"Harry " 

" Yeah " 

" What are you doing ? "

"Texting " 

" No shit sherlock " I replied getting slightly agitated.  
He put the phone down and looked up at me. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong Louis "

" This was supposed to be our alone time watching a movie, not me watching it alone while you're too busy on your phone. " I yelled 

" we have so much alone time , can't I just have some time alone to myself for once. "

" yeah texting someone who's way important than me, anyways who is this douche you've been so busy texting lately. "

" firstly he's not a douche, second of all his name is Aiden "

Aiden. I really needed to know and see who he was. I needed to make sure that he isn't who I think it is. 

"Louis " I looked up to see Harry staring at me weirdly. 

" I want to see your friend Aiden " I said out of nowhere. 

"Umm okay " he said looking slightly confused.

I'll come over to the bakery after my first figure drawing session tomorrow "

"Kay" he said while he looked at me blankly. 

Harry's POV 

I didn't know what was wrong with Louis he hadnt seemed his bubbly self, he would always be thinking about something and getting annoyed at every little thing. Hopefully I'd find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about writing a new fanfic where Harry is a photographer and Louis just happens to find Harry's camera and is fascinated bu his photography skills and then things go on from there . Also don't hesitate to request any fanfic ideas. 
> 
> If you have any requests feel free to DM me on Twitter @hazishappiness


	11. It's you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY ! Here goes the drama.

Harry's POV 

I was stood at the counter waiting for some more customers. I'd been starting to work at the bakery more often than usual since Louis wouldn't be home for the day. I was deep in thoughts before I was rudely interrupted.

Aiden's POV

I entered the bakery as usual. I started coming more often so that Harry would start trusting me more. I looked over at the counter and saw him staring into space before I went over screamed in his ear.

He immediately drew back from the counter. "WTF I nearly had a heart attack "he said as people started staring at us. 

"Sorry " 

Yeah it's okay, so what brings you here "

"I come here everytime you're working " 

" Oh yeah " he said before looking down. 

"What's wrong " 

"My boyfriend um wants to meet you " I knew it wouldn't be long before this would happen. My plan was working. 

"Sure, when "

"Actually today, he'll be here in a few " 

"Oh okay, well while we wait for him why don't we have something to drink " 

He went back to the counter and thanked Barbara for taking over for him before coming back with coffee. 

Louis' POV 

I drove straight to the bakery as soon as I was finished with work.  
I parked my car and started walking towards the bakery, I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. I could see Harry through the window with someone. I entered the bakery when Harry quickly saw me and waved.

He walked over and hugged me . I hugged him back before breaking apart. 

"Aiden, come here " The mysterious figure turned around and walked towards us. Fuck fuck fuck. No. It can't be.

"This is my boyfriend Louis , Louis this is Aiden " He reached his hand out to me to shake. I stood there with my mouth open, unable to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than 400 hits. Thanks to everyone who has read this, gave it a kudos and bookmarked it. It truly means a lot.

Aiden's POV

I walked towards Louis. I could see the shocked expression on his face.  
Harry introduced us both before I went to shake my hands with him, he just stood there unable to say anything before Harry nudged him.

"Lou" Harry said

"Hmm, oh yeah " he said before shaking my hand.I looked at him giving his hand a harsh squeeze before pulling back.

"So you're Louis, Harry talks lot about you y'know." He looked back at Harry giving him a small smile, before looking back at me. We both stared at each other a look of confusion on both our faces before Harry interrupted.

Harry's POV

"Umm why dont we sit down and have some coffee "

I went to get some coffee for Louis while they went to sit down. When I came back they were both just sitting there without saying anything. I put the coffee down and sat next to Louis with Aiden opposite us.

"So Louis what job are you currently doing ? " Aiden asks. "Modelling "

Louis POV

"Modelling" "Oh cool, what sort " The sort you hate fucking ass hole, I said in my head. " I do it for figure drawing and for briefs sometimes " "Oh cool, so is Harry alright with this ?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I looked over to Harry before he started speaking "Yeah I'm totally cool with it, I think you should find someone who's supportive " I leaned in to give him a peck, lips lingering on his lips a bit longer to show Aiden who I really belonged to. " yeah Harry seems really supportive an very lovable " he said before looking back at him and winking. I gave him one fo my dirtiest looks before Harry's phone started ringing. He looked at me before signalling to go outside and answering his call. I turned back around to see Aiden staring right at me. He leaned over to me before whispering " I'm here to get you back forever babe, don't forget who you belong to you dirty whore " I pushed him back before running off to the bathroom.


	13. Gone

Aiden's POV 

This was my one and only chance. I ran to the bathroom and saw one of the stalls closed. I went over and banged hard on it. 

"Come out Louis' you don't want me to get angry now do you ? "

"Fuck off Aiden " I went to the stall next to him and climbed over the top.  
I grabbed him by his wrists and dragged him out. "Now you'll shut that pretty mouth of yours and leave this bakery with me " just as he was about to scream I took out a cloth I'd already prepared and put it over his mouth. I looked outside to see of anyone was there before carrying Louis outside via the backdoor. 

Harry's POV 

After finishing talking to Gemma about my suprise holiday planned for Louis I went back into the bakery to be found with an empty table. I went over to Barbara . "Hey Barb have you seen where Louis and Aiden have gone "

" Louis just ran to the bathroom and Aiden followed, I didn't see any of them after that "

I walked to the bathroom and looked in each one of the stalls, none of them were there. I frantically paced around the toilets thinking of where they were gone. Then an idea popped into my head , I quickly ran out of the bathroom and went over the camera footage. What I saw on the camera footage I was shocked and felt anger build up inside of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see that coming. I feel so evil after writing that.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a year since Louis was kidnapped by Aiden his abusive ex-boyfriend. Ever since that day no-one knows where they  
are and how they are. Police believe that Louis Tomlinson's died since they found a dead body in a lake near Mr Grimshaw's  
old house. When Mr Styles who is now a young billionaire was asked to identify the body, he just dismissed it. 

* 1 year since ' Louis ' was found in a lake *

Niall's POV 

Ever since the day Harry went to identify the body that looked exactly like Louis' Harry has been adamant that it's  
not Louis'. He says that the day Louis will die he will as well and as he's still alive so is Louis. He's made it his  
mission to find Louis and bring him back which is why he's one of England's richest 21 year olds.

Liam's POV

Aiden had gone mental, despite all my efforts of telling him to send Louis back to his boyfriend Harry he didn't listen. He ended up taking Louis to some country far away from a England. 

Calum's POV 

I've been working as Mr Styles secretary for a year now. Every single day he asks me if Ive found out any news about Louis. He refuses to believe that louis' dead.


	15. Chapter 15

Louis' POV 

A year of abuse, verbal and non verbal, taunts, torturing. Being told that i was worthless, ugly and should kill myself. I put up through all the bullshit just for Harry so that before I do die I could see his face again. I was now nothing more than a toy to Aiden, he'd just use me and then throw me away like a tissue paper.

"Oi" I looked up to see Aiden standing there. I moved back in fear getting ready to get raped or hit.

"I'm not here for that" he said. I sighed in relief. " I'm selling you, so come out here and start eating and getting back to your normal shape" 

"No please don't Aiden " I pleaded no matter how much he abused me it was better than being sold off to some stranger who I didn't know and that could possibly take me far away.

"I don't need you anymore, at first you were my everything but now you're just filthy and I don't need extra expenses for you "

" Aiden please, I beg you " I said tears slipping down my cheek. 

"I don't fucking care just eat as much as you can, and look good. You can have a shower later on " I broke down and put my head against my knees and cried and cried shouting for Harry. 

"Haaarrryyy" I screamed as loud as I can. 

Harry's POV 

I was sitting down with Calum's when I heard Louis' voice in my head .

"He's alive" I yelled at Calum

"Harry, come on its been a year mate "

"No he needs me, he's out there calling for me " I said looking around nervously

"Harry I'll leave you alone for a bit, just cool down okay "

I sat down on my chair and sighed rubbing my temples.

Louis POV 

I just showered and when I came out I strated getting dressed. I felt so dirty even after getting cleaned up. When I went to pick up the towel that dropped something catched my eye. A phone. I quickly looked around making sure Aiden wasn't there before slipping it into the waistband of my boxers. I silently went outside to the living room. 

" I've left your food in your room, I'll come in 15 minutes to make sure you've eaten it. I nodded and made my way to my room before quickly shutting the door and taking the phone out. I opened it and quickly went to dial Harry's number but it wouldn't work. I looked through the contacts trying to find someone o knew. Liam. I quickly pressed call and waited for him to answer.

" hello "

"Liam"

"Louis ? Are you okay, where are you ? "

"I don't know, but Aiden's going to sell me off in this auction, please help me "

"Can you tell me about the surroundings " I went over to the barred window and told him all I could see. 

"I think you're in China , that's the only place where Aiden owns a house" 

" he- the phone was whipped out of my hand and I looked up in fear.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you piece of shit " he said while yanking my hair. He gave me a few kicks before walking out and locking the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Liam's POV

I heard screaming on the phone before it finally went silent ad then Aiden spoke up.

"So Liam dearest friend of mine, would you like to tell me what information Louis told you" I couldn't tell the truth so I lied.

"That he needs help from a psycho like you " I said in anger before hanging up. I quickly found Harry's business number and called him.

"Styles here, how can I help you ?"

"It's liam here"

"What do you want ?

You knew Aiden was after Louis why didn't- "

I think i know where he is " I cut him off

"Where ?"

"China and he's getting auctioned off to someone else "

"And how do you know this ?"

"He called" Harry's POV "He called me somehow "

Liam said over the phone. My heart started beating faster.

"Okay , thank you for this, but we don't need the police involved I'll deal with it myself " I said before hanging up on him.

I rushed outside my office and went to find Calum. "He's alive and he's in China and he needs my help " I said before losing my breath He looked at me as if I was mental.

"Cancel all meetings and book the earliest flight to China " ,

I looked to Michael "I need you to get your men to find out where the human auctioning is happening. "

"But there are so many" " I need you to find the main one, as far as I know Aiden is greedy and will want large amounts of money "

They both nodded before walking off to do what I told them to. I will find Louis'. I just can't lose him, he's too precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated especially to Love_wins because she always comments and wanted more.


	17. Chapter 17

Louis' POV 

It was early in the morning when Aiden came into my room to feed me and give me new clothes. Later on this evening I was getting sold. I dreaded this day so much. All night i cried and screamed for Harry hoping that he'd walk through the door and save me. I yelled Help ! Help ! but he didn't come. I got dressed and then went back to sleep hoping that this all was just a dream and nothing more. 

Harry's POV 

I landed in China with Michael and his guys. We all booked a hotel and stayed in it planning out how and when we'd find and save Louis. Thanks to Michael's guys there was a massive auctioning this evening at which he thought that Aiden might sell Louis. My plan was to be one of the guys that were there to buy him. I brought as much money as I could, Louis was worth millions and I would happily spend that if it meant I got him back.   
We all waited in the hotel before it was time to head out to the auctioning. 

Louis POV 

It was dark by the time I woke up again. I was about to go to the bathroom before I heard the door unlock.

" It's time to go now, I bought you clothes I'll leave them on the bed when you come out , and wear some makeup "  
He said before walking out.

I went to the bathroom and freshened up before coming out and getting dressed up.   
I was now wearing all black. A lace dress with high heels and bunny ears. I then waited patiently for Aiden to come get me since I had no other choice left. In my head I kept on thinking what would've been happening if I wasn't here. Harry and I would've probably been married and had kids. He always wanted a daughter. My thoughts were interrupted by me being grabbed aggressively and put blindfold to cover my eyes. 

"Ugghh, get off me, take these off " I yelled

"No time for that, now come on "Aiden said

Before I knew it I was out of there and put in the back of the van. 

Harry's POV 

We all got into our disguises, in which I was wearing a moustache but keeping the outfit looking dapper and professional. I had a gun with me just in case things got dirty, which I was hoping wouldn't happen.   
Calum was with me while michael would be in the van , if we had to take louis out of there forcefully from them.

We all went where Michael's guys took us, it was a strip club. I got out with Calum while michael drove away to the back entrance. Entering was pretty easy. 

"Hi I'm here for the auction "

"What's the most you got "

"2 million "

"Okay come with me, " he took us both to a dark room that was only lit up in the center. I had my own small room. I sat down waiting for the rest of the buyers to come.   
One by one they all came in there were only 13 , all of them which looked like phedophilic rats. 

We had three out of 6 guys come out non of them being my Louis.   
I started getting worked up. 

" Next we have our most valuable item here" two men dragged a tiny figure into the room.   
When they put the lights on my eyes couldn't believe what i was seeing in front of me.


	18. REUNITED !!!

Harry's POV 

There stood Louis, my Louis wearing a dress and heels and red lipstick a bit smudged on his chin. He looked so pale and weak yet still so beautiful. He looked around like a lost puppy before looking back down in shame. I was so zoned out that I forgot all about the auctioning.

" starting off at 500,000rm" 

" 600,000" for no 3 (this is the "customer's number)

I quickly typed in 800,000

"800,000 for no 8" the auctioneer yelled. A man in the opposite room stared at me with a smirk on his face before typing something. 

"1,000,000" anyone that wants to go higher before he's sold off to no 5

1,500,000 I tyed in 

""1,500,000rm anyone higher, no, sold to no 8" I sighed in relief . I would finally be able to see him and protect him.  
I looked over at Louis, he looked so pale and frightened, I could see the tears running down his face.  
I walked out of the room "Calum, I want you to go get Louis, since Aiden hasn't seen you , I'll wait at the backdoor "  
I went off hoping that nothing went wrong from here.

Calum's POV

I walked to a room with a black door with the money I brought and stood there for about 5 minutes before a guy with quiff ed hair came out.  
"I'm Aiden" he brought his hand out for me to shake.

"Here's the money" I said bringing forward the bag. He went to get the bag before I pulled back.

"Bring him out first, then I'll give it "

He peeped his head back into the door "Oi , it's time to go now and stop crying "  
Then he opened the door and there stood Louis crying and covering himself. Aiden pushed him towards me .

"Money" I gave him the bag before he opened and checked it and then nodded and went back into his room. 

I looked over at Louis, he looked terrified and was shivering. I gave him my blazer to wear so that he could cover up. "Come on he's waiting " I said before leading the way to the backdoor.he hesitantly followed my lead.

Harry's POV 

Each second scared me. I just needed hi here and with me, safe in my arms.  
Terrible thoughts flooded my mind , what if he didn't remember me, what if Calum couldn't get to him.

Louis' POV 

I walked with him till the backdoor, planning to run as soon as soon as I got outside.  
As soon as we were outside someone immediately enveloped me into a hug. I tried squirming out of his grip before in realisted the familiar scent. It was him. It was Harry, my Harry. I squeezed him tight not letting go. I starTed crying before he rubbed my back, "Shh, it's okay Lou, I'm here now " I pulled apart to see his face, studying his green eyes that were glossy with slight tears.

"Harry, I think we should get going before someone sees us here " the same guy that brought me out here said.

"Okay come on Calum let's get going " Oh how I missed his raspy voice.

He took my hand before opening the door and leading me into a van.  
The car ride included silence, a comfortable silence and me cuddling into Harry's arms knowing that I was safe and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter left that will include lots of fluff and maybe a bit of smut. 
> 
> Staring a new fanfiction after that. You can choose which one I should write.
> 
> OPTION 1 : Louis' a drug lord and Harry is his princess who he protects until something happens. 
> 
> OPTION 2 : Harry and Louis are rival companies until they both decide to collab and start developing feelings for each other.


	19. LAST CHAPTER

Louis' POV

When I woke up I was in a bed. I turned to see Harry sitting up against the bed with his lavender sweater on. Without saying anything I put his sweater up and laid my head on his abdomen. " Lou are you awake ?" I nodded in response even though he couldn't really see me since I was laying down on his stomach still under his sweater. He lifted up the sweater to see my head resting there, I looked up at him and gave a tired smile, he leaned down and gave me a kiss on my nose. 

"You don't know how much I missed those eyes and that smile of yours"  
I sat up and rested my head between the crook of his neck taking in his scent.

"Do you still love me as much as you did before ? " I asked turning to face him.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I "  
"Because I'm so worthless and hideous looking now, look at me" I said   
" Your appearance may have changed, but you haven't I love you for you not your body"  
" Really ?" " Yup" he said before pulling me closer to him.  
" I love you "  
" I love you more" he said  
" I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old, just say you won't let go "  
"I'm so in love with you and I hope you know darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold, I'll never let go"   
" Forever and always"  
" Forever and always" he said before getting out of bed and pulling something out of the side drawer.  
He went down on one knee, and I started crying " Lou, it's been a heart breaking year apart, i just want to tell you that you mean the world to me would you mind doing me a favour of marrying me so that your sassiness, your perfect and plump ass and gorgeous cheekbones are mine forever"   
" Yes I will ,now stop crying and put the ring on me" he put the ring on with slightly trembling hands before pulling me into a bone crushing hug.   
I pulled apart slowly not wanting to let go " I love you Harry"  
Before he could reply i placed my lips onto his and kissed him as hard as we could, still till this day fireworks went off when I kissed him.

 

* THE END *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this the end. Hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I never thought it would get as many as 700+ hits, and 18 kudos. Thank you to everyone that read it, gave it kudos and commented, your support means a lot. The first chapter of my new fanfiction Daddy's princess - Larry Stylinson will be posted tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave any comments down below. :) - A


End file.
